A Few Days At Akito's House
by katandroz2298
Summary: Rei and Sana's mom got into a big fight, so Sana has to stay over at Akito's house... LEMON!


**Written by: Kat**

**LEMON! ONE SHOT!**

Summary

Rei and Sana's Mom got into a huge fight, so Sana was forced to stay at

Akito's house for a few days.

Normal POV

As Sana got into his house, she felt very tired. She sat down on the couch and took a nap.

Akito's POV

I guess she was really tired of hearing Mr. Sunglasses Guy and her mom fighting... I'll wait here until she wakes up. A couple minutes later, I heard the door knock. I opened it. It was Natsumi. She got excited when she saw Sana on the couch sleeping. She slept all the way 'till my dad came home, which is late. My family was in the middle of eating when we saw Sana get up and ask where she was.

Sana's POV

Where am I? Why was I sleeping on this couch? Oh yeah, I'm at Akito's house! Haven't been here in a long time! Akito's dad and sister offered me sushi. I was sooo hungry, so I couldn't disagree! Akito and I were the only ones left at the table. We sat across from each other while Natsumi and Mr. Hayama were watching TV in the living room. I looked up to see a beautiful boy, whom I had fallen in love with. He was always there for me! That's what I love the most about him. I wanted to run my fingers through his silky, blonde hair. I was glad he wasn't looking when I was staring at him! It would've been SOO embarrassing!

Akito's POV

I looked away from the TV and saw Sana stare at me and quickly stare away. She was beautiful. I've fallen in love with the girl I once was annoyed by. She always cheers me up when I'm down. She knows when I'm sad, mad, or happy, which I don't get since I have a fairly emotionless face.

Normal POV

It was time for bed, Sana took a quick bath before bed.

Sana's POV

I forgot to lock the door! Damn... What if that perverted Hayama tries to have a peek on me! I finished my bath as quick as I can. When I got out, it was too late to lock the door... Akito opened the door and saw me naked! My face was deep red. I was burning up. "You grew.." Akito stated. "... GET OUT!" I yelled. He just walked closer to me and shut the door. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. Is he going to do something perverted? He got close to me and waited there for a minute. He is so strange. After that minute, he groped my breasts. I grabbed my mallet as quick as I could and whacked his head as hard as I could multiple times. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled angrily. He blushed and ran out the door.

Normal POV

Mr. Hayama noticed the bumps on Akito's head and asked,"Did you peep on Sana?" " Maybe..."

It was time for bed and Sana was going to go to the guest room, but she was worried about Rei and her mom. She asked Akito if he could sleep with him in his room. He agreed.

Sana's POV

I laid down next to Akito in his bed. He quickly fell asleep. I got so many lustful fantasies about him in my mind and I couldn't get it out! There must be something to satisfy me. Well, there is something... I can't do it here, though! I'm right next to him! But he's sleeping! I don't know anymore. I chose to do it. I secretly slipped my hand into my pajamas and into my panties and started to rub. It felt so good! I tried to hold in my moans but it was too hard to! After a few minutes later, I've reached my climax. Hopefully Akto didn't notice a thing!

Akito's POV

I tried to fall asleep l, but I couldn't. So I faked it. I didn't want to keep tired Sana awake, but she stayed awake on her own. I heard her touching herself while moaning loudly and and and...

CALLING OUT MY NAME!?

I didn't get! I thought she was in love with Naozumi! I guess not. I think it's best to ignore what just happened that night...

When I woke up, Sana was still asleep. I decided to let her sleep in for an hour more. After that passed, I woke her up gently. She was still asleep. I heard her ask, "Hayama, do you love me?" Was she really sleeping? I assumed she was and answered her question, "Yes, I love you very much." It was embarrassing to say it, but I said it! I confessed to her! But in her sleep probably, so she might not even know I said that... I attempted to give her a kiss, a few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open. "Why are you holding me so closely to you?" She asked innocently. "I Tried to wake Sleeping Beauty." I answered, which I knew was cheesy. "That's sweet and cheesy! I like it!" She responded to my answer. "Let's go eat breakfast now!" She demanded.

"Yeah yeah..." I said. She said she was lazy and asked me to carry her. I couldn't say no to her cute wake up face. So I lifted her up and told her jokingly, "Lay off the food, woman! You're getting fat!"

Sana's POV

I asked him to pick me up and take me to the table. He did, but then he called me FAT! How dare he! "Speak for yourself! You're the one who took up most of the bed!" I told him. I knew he was joking though. As he was carrying me, I had a feeling I was going to fall, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. I saw him blush. I found that interesting, so I laid my head on his chest. I saw him turn a deeper red. Before I could do anything else, we reached the table. "You guys look so cute together!" Natsumi stated. Akito and I blushed. He set me down and we both sat down. By the time everyone was done eating, Akito and I went to go grocery shopping, Natsumi went shopping with her friends, and Mr. Hayama went to work. When Akito and I were grocery shopping, we split up to find what we needed. A few minutes later, a random guy that looked like he was 20, but I was 16. He started talking to me and he said, "Hey, girl. You seem cute. Why don't you come with me?" "Ummm... Actually... Uhh..." I couldn't make any words. I was too scared. "What?" He said. After that, I felt hands around me. The person who had his arms around me said, "Hi, honey! I've been waiting for you at the vegetable section." It was Akito! "Oh, sorry! I was looking for snacks. I was going to go there." I said playing along. He kissed my cheek, so I decided to kiss his, too. Akito gave the guy who tried to pick me up his death look. The guy backed off. Akito tightened his arms around me and put his face on my shoulder. I blushed. His arms were on my nipples and it felt weird. I held in my moans. But one actually came out... "Mmmuuhh" I moaned. "Was that a-" Akito said cutting himself off. "Get your arms off me!" I whispered loudly. He kept his hands on me.

Akito's POV

I heard her moan! What do I do? I was in shock, so my hands were frozen on her. "Tell me what that was." I demanded. "I think you know what that was, so get your arms off me! It feels weird!" She told me. I saw Naozumi shopping. I bet he saw me too! He started walking over to me. "What are you and Sana doing?" The pretty boy asked... "I'm giving her a hug." I had my leopard ears and walked away with Sana still in my arms. I noticed that Kamura was still following me! "GO AWAY!" I yelled. I let Sana out of my arms and told Kamura why we were like that. "Oh, so you kiss her again, huh?" He said to me with a weird look. "Well, she gave me one back! Unlike what she'd do to you!" I said. "IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK!" Sana yelled blushing. "She will one day!" Kamura said as he pulled out his trumpet and started playing. I was kicking the shelf. "What the heck..." Sana said.

Sana's POV

Two boys were fighting over me... But they express their anger by doing weird stuff.. Akito kicks stuff and Naozumi plays his trumpet! Like what the heck! Well, we said our goodbyes to Naozumi and went back home. Akito went out for a jog and I was watching TV. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. I undressed and opened the bathtub door to find Akito in there! I grabbed my towel and my mallet and whacked him! I asked him what he was doing in there. He said that he came back early and got into the bath... WITHOUT ME KNOWING! "Do you want to take a bath with me?" He asked. "Are you kidding me? HELL NO!" I screamed. When I tried to walk away, I slipped on a bar of soap and landed into the tub! There was a splash and I was on top of Akito! I felt his you know what on my stomach! It was erect! I didn't know I should do! "Since you're already in here, you should just finish the bath." Akito said with his leopard ears. Well it was getting late.. So I had to... My back was faced to Akito. "Do you want me to wash your back?" He asked. "Sure." I answered. "I could do yours after mine." I added. I felt his THING poking on me... It felt weird. "Don't you dare do anything weird to me!" I told him. "Yeah yeah.."

Akito's POV

After I was done scrubbing her back, she took the sponge and stumbled over to me, making her chest rub against me, since I didn't turn around yet. Her body was wet, so she slid down and eventually had my penis in her mouth. She didn't realize it for a few minutes, until I started to moan. "Yeuuuuhh!" I yelled. Before Sana could get her head up, I came in her mouth. She swallowed and coughed. She blushed deep red. I kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed back! I nibbled her lip, letting her know that I wanted to have an entrance to her mouth. Her boobs brushed against me, making me more aroused. I explored her tasteful mouth. I broke the kiss and looked at her breast, it was probably a B or C. "Can I touch them?" I asked. "Only for today..." She answered. I grabbed her breasts and fondled them. I heard her moan, making me want more! I stuck her nipple into my mouth and sucked on them, but only for a few seconds. My dad yelled, "Are you done yet, Akito? It's been a while and it's time for dinner! It's ramen!" "K!" I yelled back. Sana and I got dressed. We got out of the bathroom. Hopefully, no one saw us. We ate our dinner, brushed our teeth and went to bed. Sana asked me if she can sleep in my room again and I couldn't say no.

Sana's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom! It played over and over again in my head! Akito let me in his room and I sat down. As I sat down on Akito's bed, he walked over to me, leaned over and kissed me! He stuck his tongue into my mouth and explored and I actually kissed back! Our tongues wrestled and explored each other's mouths. Akito grabbed my right breast and I freaked out! "Hayama, what are you doing?" I asked still in the kiss. "You said only for today, remember?" He answered. I've completely forgotten that I said that! STUPID ME! He took off my shirt and now I was half naked! Akito broke the kiss and started to suck on my nipple. While he was sucking, he was playing with my other nipple. I notice that I was really wet down there... "It's getting hot!" Akito said as he took off his shirt. I stared. He was so sexy! I couldn't hold back anymore. "My turn." I said. I started by kissing him passionately and then running my tongue down his neck into his chest. I squeezed his nipple and I heard him moan.

Akito's POV

Sana was squeezing my nipple and licking the other. I moaned. I knew she could tell I was aroused. Sana pulled down my pants and boxers. She started to lick the tip of my penis and shoving more into her mouth. She started to bob up and down until I was about to cum. I held her head down onto my penis and came into her mouth. Sana swallowed it all. "Sorry, I couldn't hold it in." I told her. "It's ok, but next time, try to do it in my vagina." She said. That made me so aroused! I didn't hold anything back anymore. I picked her up and set her in the bed. I ripped off her pants and panties. Her vagina was beautiful and perfect. I started to lick it. I nibbled on her clit. I heard her moan louder and louder. I grabbed my penis and lines it up with her vagina. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked Sana. She nodded. "Are you sure?" I asked one more time. "I'm fine, only if it's you. I started to slowly push my penis into Sana. I saw years run down her eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" She shook her head. "I'm fine. Keep going." She told me. My penis was finally all the way in. When I knew she was ok, I started to thrust in and out.

Sana's POV

After a while, the feeling was all pleasure. I started to moan. "Yeuuhh... Ahhh... Ugh! Haya.. Ha.. Hayama! I'm going to... Uhh! Ahh!" "Don't worry, me too!" He told me. He started to slow down. "Sana! Sana! Sana!" He started to yell over and over! "Akito! It's coming out now!" I screamed! We both yelled each other's name and came. We were tired out and slept in the next day.

Normal POV

The next day was a school day. Sana and Akito got ready and left for school. They held hands as they walked into their classroom.

Akito's POV

"I heard Sana stayed at your place for a few days! What did you guys do?" Tsuyoshi asked me. Sana and I blushed. "At least give me a hint! PLEASE?" He begged. "Uhhh.. We... Ummmm... Did something.." I started. "Yeah yeah! What else?" He asked. "That something includes a bed..." Sana finished. Our friends yelled,"WHAT?" Sonany questions were asked and we didn't want to answer.

Sana's POV

That was something that me or Akito would never forget. I'm glad that I spent my days at Akito's place!


End file.
